


Комплимент

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне считать это комплиментом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплимент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228601.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** период обучения в Кингсмэн; невзаимная дрочка под душем

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи всегда возвращался с вечерней прогулки последним — ему некуда было спешить, Джей Би любил подолгу обнюхивать каждый куст, да и компания родовитых придурков Эггзи совсем не нравилась (и это было абсолютно взаимно).

На улице уже который день моросил дождь, так что Джей Би угваздался чуть ли не до пуза, и пришлось нести его до казармы на руках. Но это было не так уж и плохо — у остальных-то собаки крупные, их подмышкой до раковины не дотащишь.

В казарме все уже разбрелись по своим углам. Рокси внимательно читала какую-то внушительную книгу на своей кровати, Хьюго снова пропадал в библиотеке (по крайней мере, по его утверждениям), Руфус, Дигби и Пирс смотрели телевизор, громко обсуждая происходящее на экране.

А Чарли принимал душ.

Пройдя через всю казарму, Эггзи демонстративно обогнул нежащегося под струями горячей воды Чарли и подошёл к раковинам, чтобы промыть Джей Би лапы.

Они все уже давно заняли по отношению друг к другу позицию напряжённого нейтралитета на грани игнорирования. Эггзи это вполне устраивало, хотя он всё равно поглядывал в зеркало краем глаза, отслеживая действия Чарли, который сейчас был слишком близко.

Ещё и голый, хах.

И нет, Эггзи не казалось, Чарли действительно косился на него в ответ.

Поэтому, когда Эггзи, закончив с лапами Джей Би, отпустил его и отвернулся от раковин, откровенный стояк Чарли не стал какой-то неожиданностью.

Точнее, конечно, это было очень даже внезапно. Но почему-то Эггзи показалось, что чего-то такого он ждал уже очень давно.

Поэтому он ухмыльнулся, шагнул ближе и придержал рукой вентиль душа. Чарли выглядел чрезвычайно независимым и самоуверенным для человека с такой эрекцией, и наверняка собирался незаметно выкрутить воду на холодную, но Эггзи не собирался позволить этому ублюдку улизнуть так просто.

— Мне считать это комплиментом? — негромко спросил Эггзи, пока парни перед телевизором взорвались возмущёнными возгласами — никто не обращал внимания на происходящее в «ванной» части казармы.

Чарли сначала нахмурился, пристально посмотрев на почти шагнувшего под душ Эггзи — всё равно комбинезон стирать надо, какая разница, — а потом вскинул голову, слегка расставил ноги и отозвался с наглейшей улыбочкой:

— Кто сказал, что это на тебя?

— О, — Эггзи тоже улыбнулся. — Тогда это комплимент Джей Би. У тебя встал на Джей Би?

— Грёбаный извращенец, — Чарли в своей манере очень выразительно поморщился, но не отстранился, не собирался увиливать, он вообще ничего не сделал, вызывающе возбуждённый и открытый.

— Может быть, — согласился Эггзи и бесстыдно накрыл рукой пах Чарли.

Его член оказался очень горячим и удивительно твёрдым. Эггзи увлечённо обхватил его пальцами, скользнул ниже, усиливая нажим, и с удовольствием услышал судорожный выдох Чарли.

— Как это мило, — прошептал Эггзи ему на ухо, окончательно сунувшись под горячую воду.

— Заткнись и продолжай, — сквозь зубы приказал Чарли и схватился за стойку душа. Эггзи хмыкнул, потому что подчиняться этому ублюдку уж точно не собирался, однако руку не убрал. Не потому, что Чарли этого хотел.

А потому, что Чарли определённо немножко сломался, когда Эггзи сгрёб его за яйца другой ладонью, попутно с силой обведя головку члена большим пальцем.

Ощущать власть над Чарли было… феерично.

Тот весь вздрогнул, вцепился в стойку душа до скрипа кожи по металлу, сжал губы и уставился на Эггзи так, как не смотрел никогда.

— Что? — невинно удивился Эггзи и с силой провёл по члену Чарли вверх-вниз несколько раз, любуясь тем, как Чарли распахивает только что судорожно сжатый рот. — Считал, что я недотрога и невинная овечка?

Чарли хотел что-то ответить, но Эггзи не позволил ему — и для это нужно было сделать всего лишь несколько синхронных движений обеими ладонями. Вместо несомненно язвительной реплики Чарли неожиданно громко всхлипнул и жадно подался бёдрами навстречу.

О, Чарли, какая страсть.

И вот это действительно было неожиданно — но чертовски лестно. Эггзи, отфыркиваясь от попадающей в лицо воды, планомерно доводил Чарли до небольшого безумия — ну, этот высокомерный говнюк уж точно никогда раньше не позволял себе так терять лицо. В какой-то момент он сдался, схватился второй рукой за плечо Эггзи и почти не сдерживал сдавленных, низких, откровенных стонов.

Всё закончилось быстро и закономерно. Чарли замер, весь напрягся, замолчал, закрыв глаза, и неожиданно бурно выплеснулся Эггзи на пальцы.

Отряхнув и промыв руку под струёй воды, Эггзи выключил душ и подмигнул всё ещё ошалевшему, часто дышащему, расхристанному Чарли:

— И правда приятный комплимент. Я польщён.

А потом отошёл в сторону, чтобы стянуть с себя промокший комбинезон и рубашку. Взгляд Чарли ощущался физически — горячий и яростный. Эггзи обернулся и бросил чистое полотенце.

Чарли автоматически поймал его и наклонил голову.

— Я отомщу, — обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, пообещал Чарли неожиданно низким, рокочущим голосом.

Эггзи ухмыльнулся и кивнул, жёстко оттолкнув его плечом от стоек душа:

— Жду не дождусь.

И было действительно интересно, что же придумает Чарли в свою очередь.

...правда, вместо чего-то взаимного Чарли решил облить Эггзи ледяной водой посреди ночи.

Мудак, не умеющий признавать поражение, вот кто он был. И это ещё, можно сказать, комплимент.


End file.
